Bith (Planeet)
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet = | regio = Outer Rim | sector = Mayagil Sector | stelsel = Colu System | zonnen = Colu | manen = | coordinaten = | afstand = | omlooptijd = 647 dagen | rotatietijd = 26 uren | klasse = | diameter = 9.881 kilometer | atmosfeer = Giftig (na 320 BBY) | klimaat = Gematigd | zwaartekracht = Standaard | terrein = Jungles Moerassen | water = | bezienswaardig = Purghom Musical Performance Hall Nozho University | inheemse = Bith 99% Ghhhk | gemigreerde = | taal = Bith Basic | inwoners = 3.4 miljard | hoofdstad = Nozho Weogar | munt = | affiliatie= Galactic Republic CIS Galactic Empire }} 250px|thumb|Purghom Musical Hall Clak'dor VII of Bith was de thuisplaneet van de Bith, gelegen in de Outer Rim op de Rimma Trade Route. Ligging, Klimaat & Leven Clak'dor VII was de 7de planeet in het Colu System in de Outer Rim. De planeet lag vrij zuidelijk, nog zuidelijker dan Eriadu, maar bevond zich wel op de drukbezochte Rimma Trade Route. Gezien de nabijheid van Eriadu, waar de Hydian Way en de Rimma Trade Route elkaar kruisten, was Clak'dor VII makkelijk te bezoeken. Alvorens Clak’dor VII werd getroffen door een ramp in 320 BBY was het een paradijselijke planeet met jungles en moerassen waarin de Biths waren geëvolueerd tot intelligent leven. De temperatuur schommelde er constant tussen 20° en 35° Celsius. Clak’dor VII was ook rijk aan koolstof, waterstof en zuurstof. Leven Clak’dor VII was een republiek waarin stadsstaten vertegenwoordigd waren in de Government Assembly. Alle leden waren gelijk, al mochten de staten hun vertegenwoordigers kiezen op de manier dat zij dat wilden. Mezhra Station was een groot scheepswerf dat zich boven de planeet bevond en soms Clak’dor VIII werd genoemd. In het ruimtestation werden nieuwe ecologieën getest wat op veel interesse kon rekenen. Het ruimtestation was eigenlijk ook een onderzoekstation om mogelijk ooit met deze wetenschap de oppervlakte van Clak’dor VII te herstellen. Op Nozho was de Nozho University gevestigd terwijl op Weogar de Government Assembly zetelde en de Purghom Musical Performance Hall was gelegen, één van de bekendste concerthallen in het universum. Na de biologische ramp veroorzaakt door de Bith veranderde het leven op Clak’dor VII drastisch. Heel weinig diersoorten overleefden de ramp, maar planten konden wel overleven. Zij muteerden echter in vreemde levensvormen die ontsproten in de roze moerassen van de planeet. Na verloop van enkele decennia begonnen deze gemuteerde planten de oude levensvormen te domineren en te vernietigen zodat de natuur op Clak’dor VII veranderde in een vijandelijke omgeving. De planten verspreidden een giftige mix van gassen waardoor de atmosfeer giftig werd. De Bith trokken hun lessen uit hun daad en na de ramp besloten ze om samen te werken om hun planeet weer op te bouwen. Hoewel de schade te erg was om ooit nog te herstellen, werden Bith pacifisten en was dit een concept dat steeds door hun Senators werd gevolgd. Vooral het idee van biologische oorlogsvoering lag zeer gevoelig bij de Bith. Exportproducten waren technische knowhow en importproducten waren voedsel, water en ruwe materialen. Geschiedenis Clak’dor VII werd tussen 8.000 BBY en 5.000 BBY ontdekt toen de Rimma Trade Route werd aangelegd. De Seswenna Expansion, een zijtak van de Hydian Way die werd aangelegd tijdens de gevangenschap van Freia Kallea, passeerde bij Clak’dor VII. Deze zijtak was het startpunt voor een deel van de Hydian Way dat werd ontdekt in 3.694 BBY dat uiteindelijk naar Terminus leidde. Hoewel Clak’dor VII bekend was, werd de planeet grotendeels gespaard van de talloze galactische conflicten. Tijdens de Clone Wars bevond de planeet zich in CIS gebied en vond er een gevecht plaats boven de planeet. Rond 320 BBY brak er een oorlog uit tussen de twee grootste stadsstaten, Nozho en Weogar omwille van een patent op een stardrive. De zeer nationalistisch ingestelde staten wilden van geen wijken weten en een biologische oorlogsvoering werd gestart. De wapens werkten beter dan verwacht en de planeet veranderde in een woestenij met een vernietigd landschap. Gemuteerde Bith werden Y'biths en gingen Clak'dor IV bevolken. Beide staten konden zich beschermen tegen de wapens, maar de planten en dieren hadden er massaal onder te lijden. De atmosfeer werd giftig en de Bith moesten koepels over hun steden bouwen om deze giftige gassen niet in te ademen. De Republic kwam ter hulp en bood de Bith voedsel en hulpmiddelen. Sinds de ramp kon Clak’dor VII geen eigen voedsel meer voorzien en waren de Bith aangewezen op import. Tijdens de Galactic Civil War trokken de Bith zich terug op hun planeet en aangezien het Empire niet veel kon doen op Clak’dor VII spendeerden de Bith deze periode in isolatie. Maar aangezien het Empire hen ook niet meteen wou helpen, besliste de Bith Governmental Assembly om leden van hun species uit te lenen als ingenieurs en technische consulenten. Een deel van hun loon werd berekend in voedsel en andere middelen voor de regering. De enige andere Bith die hun planeet verlieten waren artiesten, techniekers en muzikanten. Bron *Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races *The Essential Atlas – Grid: M-18 + Online Index *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *Ultimate Alien Anthology *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species category:Outer Rim category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van de Confederacy category:Leden van het Galactic Empire